The invention relates to a bath tap fitting with
a) a securing device, which can be attached to a mounting plate and comprises a securing body extending upwards, which at least in its upper area possesses a multi-faced outer contour;
b) an outlet spout, which can be seated on the securing body with a multi-faced seating aperture so that it does not turn;
c) a locking screw screwed through a threaded hole of the outlet spout, the face of which can be pressed against the outer contour of the securing body and as a result one face of the seating aperture of the outlet spout presses against a face of the securing body.
Good quality bath tap fittings can have considerable dimensions. If the user for example when climbing into a bathtub holds onto the bath tap for support considerable forces and torques can act on this. The demands on the stability of the connection between outlet spout and securing device, which in turn is fitted to the mounting plate, are therefore quite enormous. In order to be able to fit the seating aperture of the outlet spout onto the securing body so that it does not turn, certain, although minor play is essential. This play would be eliminated as far as possible with aid of the locking screw, which at the same time secures the outlet spout to the securing body.
With known bath tap fittings of the type detailed at the beginning, the configuration was such that the uppermost area of the securing body possessed a four-faced multi-edge profile, this securing body thus essentially having a square cross-section. The seating aperture of the outlet spouts was essentially shaped complementarily. The threaded hole of the outlet spout, into which the locking screw was screwed, was angled so that it opened out into a flat face of the seating aperture. The consequence of this was that the locking screw also pressed against a flat face of the securing body, as a result of which the opposite-lying parallel flat faces of the securing body and the seating aperture of the outlet spouts were pressed against each other. As a result although the play which existed between the outlet spout and securing body in the direction of the movement of the locking screw was eliminated, play between the outlet spout and the securing body in the direction parallel to the faces pressed against each other was still possible here nevertheless. The user who held onto the bath tap fitting for support could therefore feel a certain degree of instability, albeit slight. Although this was in fact not dangerous, since the play was only minute, it was psychologically disconcerting for the user and gave an impression of inferior quality.
The aim of the present invention is to design a bath tap fitting of the type detailed at the beginning so that the connection between the outlet spout and the securing body is absolutely firm, even when large forces are applied.
This aim according to the invention is achieved in that
d) the threaded hole of the outlet spout and the locking screw which can be screwed into this is angled in comparison to the profile of the seating aperture of the outlet spout and the outer contour of the securing body so that when the locking screw is screwed in, two faces of the seating aperture of the outlet spout standing at an angle to each other are pressed against two faces of the securing body standing at a corresponding angle to each other.
According to the invention therefore, in comparison to the state of the art, there is no longer only one face of the seating aperture of the outlet spout which is pressed against a face of the securing body, which allowed certain play parallel to these faces. Instead the locking screw presses an xe2x80x9canglexe2x80x9d of the seating aperture of the outlet spout, which is enclosed by two faces, against an xe2x80x9cedgexe2x80x9d of the securing body which is also enclosed by two faces. Now in the interaction with the locking screw itself any play parallel to two faces lying next to each other of the seating aperture on the one hand and securing body on the other is no longer possible. The outlet spout sits absolutely firmly on the securing body of the securing device.
It is advantageous if the cross-section of the securing body has the shape of a polygon with rounded corners and if the locking screw strikes a rounded connecting face between two adjacent flat faces of the securing body. The rounded connecting face (xe2x80x9cedgexe2x80x9d) struck by the locking screw in this case lies diagonally opposite that rounded connecting face (xe2x80x9cedgexe2x80x9d) which is enclosed by the two faces producing the xe2x80x9cwedgingxe2x80x9d.
It is especially simple if the cross-section of the securing body has the shape of a square with rounded corners.